Quédate
by Manzana835
Summary: Peter no quiere que se vaya. Erik no tiene tiempo para discutir. (Parte 4 de la serie Protección) (Traducción)


**N/A: Neocolai no es dueño de X-Men ni de nada relacionado a la franquicia.**

 **N/T: La historia no es de mi propiedad ni autoria, la original puede ser encontrada en el perfil de Neocolai**

* * *

Entre reparar los daños, apaciguar al gobierno, restablecerse entre los mutantes y revisar los planos para la nueva academia junto a Charles, Erik no había logrado toparse con Peter en cerca de dos semanas. Cuando por fin vio de nuevo al revoltijo plateado, el niño estaba luciendo un yeso de pierna completa generosamente decorado con firmas, nombres de bandas, y algunos otros diseños menos apropiados. Se tambaleaba peligrosamente sobre una muleta, con una caja de galletas de las niñas exploradoras bajo su brazo libre. Erik se bufo de la cantidad de estampas en forma de corazón pegadas en el paquete, preguntándose cuantas adolescentes le quitaban el sueño al mutante plateado.

Peter se volvió ante el sonido y se detuvo en la puerta, restos de galletas se encontraban en su barbilla. Sus ojos marrones miraron desconcertado, avergonzado y esperanzado, todo al mismo tiempo.

"¿Es qué acaso Hank no te inculca higiene personal?" Erik formuló, alzando una ceja ante las cajas que ensuciaban la habitación.

Palideció como un infante que ha hecho algo malo, Peter sacudió la evidencia de su pie enyesado, intentando ocultarla bajo la alfombra. Sin su impedimento probablemente hubiese encontrado una escoba en segundos. Erik parpadeo ante la imagen mental que azotó su cabeza. El niño seguramente había sido un gran problema para su madre.

"Así que..." Peter bruscamente aclaró su garganta, apretando la caja de galletas mientras se balanceaba sobre su pierna sana. "¿Te quedarás? No aquí, es decir. En la nueva academia. ¿Es lo que pretenden, cierto? ¿Otra escuela para mutantes? Serás parte de ella ¿No es así?"

Erik esperó hasta que estuvo seguro de que el hilo de pensamientos había terminado. "No."

La resignación y consternación se mezclaron. "Oh." Peter golpeaba la caja contra su cadera, su respiración era pesada "Está bien..."

"Estaré aquí el tiempo necesario para reconstruir el edificio." Detalles innecesarios, pero sentía que le debía una explicación al niño. (Incluso aunque la deuda estaba a _su_ favor después de haber salvado las vidas de la mitad de los X-Men, incluida la del impertinente mocoso.)

"Mystique no te dijo..." Otro cuidadoso respiro. "¿No te convenció de lo contrario?"

"¿Por qué ella tendría que persuadirme?" Erik refutó. "Ambos hemos tomado nuestros caminos."

Peter comenzó a romper el empaque interior de la caja hasta que al final Erik se atrevió a decir. "¿Cual es el problema?"

Ciertamente el niño no esperaba que él enseñara a adolescentes ingenuos en una escuela. Sus talentos eran mucho más útiles en otros lugares.

"No, es sólo – quiero decir – Creí que quizá..." Vacilando cada vez más, Peter se sintió agitado, su cara estaba torcida en una mueca de concentración. Al final sólo se encogió de hombros. "Sólo pensé que quizá estarías un tiempo por acá."

Sonaba derrotado. Erik rodo los ojos exasperado. "Charles siempre logra convencer a los jóvenes de unirse a su causa."

"El profesor no me ha dicho nada," Peter dijo ofendido.

Perplejo, Erik alzó una ceja. ¿Qué es lo que había dicho esta vez para alterar tanto al muchacho? Y pensar que sus antiguos compañeros se habían preguntado porque negaba la responsabilidad sobre cualquier niño excepto los propios.

Incluso le falló a ella.

"No tengo tiempo para discutir esto," Erik dijo, alejando al niño. Sus manos se habían alzado, quizá como protección, pero solo Charles lo hubiese podido adivinar. El entrometido telepata lo sabía todo.

Otro sonido de un paquete y el niño ya no estaba. Erik pasó una mano sobre sus ojos. El ingenuo mocoso iba a arruinar su propia mutación si seguía corriendo con su pierna así.

" _Asumo que esa es la razón por la cual te preocupas por él,"_ Charles comentó irónicamente.

" _No me ofrecí voluntario solo para apaciguar a tus crías,"_ Erik contraataco.

" _En serio."_

Suspirando, Erik sacudió su cabeza ligeramente solo para refrescarse, y con eso regresó a sus estimaciones sobre cuanto hierro se necesitaría para reparar la mansión. Se detuvo a la mitad del pasillo y miró atrás.

Quizá le asignaría al problema azul con cola el limpiar todo el segundo terreno.


End file.
